Jack Goes to School
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Jack is accepted to a wonderfull school for gifted children, and the team have a new case. on the way they learn a lot about the BAU's youngest member.


**A/N: This is my very first criminal minds story, I hope it works and that you like it please let me know what you think. **

**Check out my updated profile :D**

**Mrs C**

Jack Goes to School.

"You must be so proud." Spencer could hear JJ gushing as he came back from getting his third coffee of the day.

"That great man," Morgan was beaming at Hotch, who was smiling proudly.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked taking a sip of coffee, he sighed happily.

"It's Jack. He was tested at school, according to them he's highly gifted." Hotch, although normally so hard to read, had his emotions clearly showing to anyone smart enough to read them.

And, if nothing else Spencer was very smart.

"Will you keep him in main stream or a dedicated school?" Garcia asked. "I can research the best for you, I'll keep him in state and close to home, you won't want to send him away."

Horror crossed Hotch's face at the mere thought of sending Jack away. "No, he's staying with me. There are two schools for gifted children he can attend. I just have to read the information."

Spencer called up the information he needed from the encyclopaedic mind of his. "Fosters and Belleview," He told them, "Fosters has been open for less time, but has a good track record for graduates. However Belleview has recognition and 98% of its student base have gone onto gain higher education at younger ages and as the school is larger they have a higher chance of interacting with children of their own age of similar intellect. They also have a zero-tolerance on bullying, and a mentor scheme, including inviting adults with above average IQ's to guest speak and lecture." Spencer rattled off.

The team looked at him. "You're one of the guest speakers aren't you?" Rossi guessed.

"Actually I do for both schools."

"Isn't that a conflict of interests?" Morgan asked, intrigued to find out something new about his best friend.

"Why would it?" Spencer asked genuinely confused.

"Never mind pretty boy, I'm sure you can keep them apart in your head."

"Come on, back to work," Hotch insisted, putting his professional face back on.

"Yes boss," the team caroused.

Spencer went back to his desk deep in thought, he knew exactly how much it cost to put a child though Belleview, and how much Hotch earned, the numbers were not favourable.

At five on the dot, Spencer picked up his bag and waved good-bye.

"I've never known him to leave on time before," Rossi commented to Hotch.

"Neither have I," Hotch agreed.

"Did you notice he was quick to point out the anti-bullying program?" Rossi asked turning to his long time friend.

"I did, Reid had a hard time in school, but he had to care for his mother at the same time so had no one to turn to. I imagine he would be a supporter of such a scheme, in fact, it wouldn't surprise me if it was his suggestion to implement it."

"Bet it costs a pretty penny to get him in."

"I started a collage fund when he was born, when Hayley was killed, after the funeral I put all the insurance money into Jack's fund. There is enough there to pay for nearly three years." Hotch explained.

"Sweet Jesus, is it that bad."

"Unfortunately. But it's worth it. I've seen Jack and Reid play together."

"You have? When?"

"Last month when we had the team get together at Emily's. Reid volunteered to watch Henry and Jack. Jack wanted to explore the garden. So they went off together. After about half an hour I followed, just to make sure they were ok. Reid had them both sat under a tree, he was telling them Treasure Island from memory, using different voices and even Henry, what is he, not quite two, was listening avidly. I've never seen him like that before. He would make a wonderful, if slightly eccentric father."

Rossi looked at Hotch. "How long my friend?"

"I watched them for about five minutes..."

"No, how long have you been in love with him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hotch asserted, unconvincingly.

"Sure you don't."

Hotch sighed resignedly. "I had feelings for him the very first day he came into the office and asked where he could get a coffee, I never thought to act on them or even acknowledge them."

"Is that why you and Hayley divorced?" Rossi asked, direct as always.

"No," Hotch snorted. "Hayley left me because I was never there; she was just making official what was already happening."

"And since, your feelings for our resident genius."

"Have only increased," Hotch finished.

"There is nothing to stop you," Rossi pointed out.

"Apart from the fact I have no idea if he would be receptive," Hotch said sadly.

"It will all work out old friend I'm sure."

The next morning Hotch was inundated with gifts from the team for Jack. It was a little overwhelming.

Even Spencer had felt moved to give Hotch something for Jack. It was a card, the envelope looked homemade and Jack's name was written colourfully across it.

Morgan, who had gotten a little scientist kit for Jack grinned at him. "A card, and I thought you were more inventive than that Pretty Boy." He teased lightly.

Spencer shrugged, "I hope it's ok," He whispered and went back to work.

Hotch opened the envelope carefully, knowing Jack would want to open it himself, but he couldn't resist looking at what Reid had made.

"The card was decorated with a hand drawn picture of the Smithsonian museum, Hotch was so busy admiring the picture he didn't' notice the piece of paper that fluttered down to the floor.

Emily did, and pointed it out, when Hotch picked it up he had to sit on the edge of Morgan's desk to stop himself falling over. "I can't take this." He stammered uncharacteristically.

"It's not for you, it's for Jack," Spencer said looking up.

JJ looked over Hotch's shoulder, "He did something similar for Henry too, don't bother arguing, I tried for two weeks and I lost."

"But, But, But."

"Boss you sound like a Billy goat." Morgan told him with a huge grin.

"A Billy goat?" Rossi asked with a smirk.

"That's what my mom used to say when I said, But all the time, butts are for Billy goats"

"Reid, I can't take this amount of money."

Spencer cocked his head to one side. "You told me that Jack was as good as my Godchild, were you lying?"

"No, of course not," Hotch defended.

"Then it is my responsibility as God parent to help provide stability and education for Jack. The money will help towards that."

"Help, it will cover it completely I think." Hotch said weekly.

"Put it in a high interest account and it might, there are uniforms and books to think of. Trust me, when I was a kid it was nothing for me to buy $1000 worth of books at a time."

"Whoa kid, thank God you grew out of that, your Daddy must have gone mad." Morgan commented grinning at Spencer, when he was a kid he was more interested in playing football than reading.

"My Father never gave me a penny after he left. Not even towards my Mothers medical bills. I never grew out of buying books. I still spend more than I should on books, I buy rare and first edition now as well as novels and educational books."

"Not that I'm trying to interrupt," JJ interrupted. "But we have a case, conference room, now."

"How much was it?" Morgan whispered to Emily as they lagged behind the others.

"A Quarter mil."

Morgan whistled, "Where the hell did pretty boy get that from?"

Where did he get it from twice, that was his christening gift to Henry, he made me swear not to tell. I have no idea how he got it though."

The team sat around the table waiting for JJ to start her presentation.

"In the last six months there have been 6 murders, the victims have been snatched as they leave an exclusive members only club. Right here in Quantico. Each club was very hard to become a member for, and each has been committed in alphabetical order."

Rossi put the first two pictures on the board.

"Martin Withers was taken after leaving, The Arabesque. He was found two weeks later, all the bodies were found two weeks after they were taken. Carl Mathews was taken after leaving The Bohemian Braseary. Mackenzie Wallace was taken from The Carthorse. Damien Grayson was taken from The Dolphin. Jeremy Slater was last seen at Eclestones. And the last victim Ricky Sage was visiting Foxtrots."

JJ took over. "Our unsub seems to kill quickly, all the men were thought to have been dead from almost the time of being taken. There was no evidence of rape or tourcher. All were killed in the same method, an overdose. That's why it's taken so long to get to us."

"How long do we have until the next abduction date?" Hotch asked.

"A week at most," Rossi informed him.

"So we need to narrow down all the exclusive clubs that start with the letter G." Garcia said with glee at having something to do.

"No need," Reid stopped her in her tracks. "There is only one club, it's called Golden Club It is the only membership only establishment is the area beginning with that particular letter."

"Then we need to get a warrant and get in there," Morgan suggested.

"No, we don't want to make anyone aware of our presents if possible," Hotch contradicted. "We know his schedule; we have a week before the next victim will be snatched. We need to get in there and observe."

"I can have you on their membership list by lunch time," Garcia promised.

"That would be unlikely; the owners interview all members personally. Although members are allowed to take a guest if it has been pre arranged."

"How do you know that?" Emily asked.

"I'm a member," Spencer stated simply, taking out his phone he hit a speed dial.

The team sat in silence watching him.

"Hello, is that Robert? Yes it's Spence. Can you set me up a table tonight? Great, I may be bringing a guest with me... Um, yes dinner would be appropriate. No not poker tonight, it would be quite rude to leave my guest unattended while I play, I'll stick with Blackjack, usual 12 pack stack... I'll see you around 7.30," Spencer hung up and looked back up at the team who were looking at him in varying degrees of shock.

"You're a member?"

"You play poker and blackjack?"

"Why a 12 pack stack?"

"What time you picking me up junior-g man?"

They all asked speaking together, Hotch was the only one not to fire a question at him.

Spencer blinked. "Yes, I'm a member I have been for three years. Yes I can I grew up in Vegas surly you didn't think I was ignorant of card games. I told them when I joined that a standard 6 pack stack was too easy for me to count. And no Garcia you won't be coming."

"Reid do you have a gambling problem?" Hotch asked getting straight to the point as usual.

"I'm not an addict if that's what you're asking. When I started playing cards I allotted myself $200, I put it in a separate account, I wasn't allowed to add to it from my own pocket more than once a year. I have never added to it other than money I've won," Spencer told him crossly.

"You can really count 6 packs of cards? Whoa man, I'd struggle to count 1."

Spencer snorted. "Please, I can teach a six year old to count one pack," Spencer glanced guiltily at Hotch.

"Reid have you been teaching my child to count cards?" Hotch could feel his lips twitching.

"Well it's very good for his memory, and helps his concentration skills."

Hotch chuckled. "So it's you I have to blame for turning my son into a budding genius."

"I'm sorry," Spencer apologised.

"I'm kidding Spencer if it was because of you I'll be forever grateful."

"Are you going to teach Henry this stuff too?" JJ asked with a grin.

Spencer blushed, "He's doing very well on the flash cards I've been using."

"Reid, he can't even talk properly yet."

"He could identify animals from pictures before he could talk," Spencer told her.

"And why is this the first I'm hearing of this?" She asked more angry at the fact she had been excluded than Spencer teaching her son.

"I, well, um. You made me Godfather," Spencer said, as if that explained everything.

"How did you learn to play cards in Vegas, you left for collage before you were legal?"

"It's all a matter of confidence; if you believe you belong, others will too. How do you think I paid for my mother's medical bills and put myself though three PHD's"

"Just how much money do you have in this bank account of yours?" Rossi asked.

"More that I gave to Jack," Spencer told them cryptically.

"Now who are you going to take, I think JJ for this one." Rossi said trying to change the subject as he could see Spencer was getting uncomfortable.

"Sure, I have a perfect little black dress," JJ smiled at Spencer. "I haven't been on a date for ages."

Spencer blushed. "I'm sorry JJ, but it's a men only club."

Emily snorted. "One of those places to get away from wives girlfriends and kids. Typical, but they allow wives and girlfriends in, you said guests were welcome if they were informed."

Spencer closed his eyes. "If they had wives or girlfriends they wouldn't be members. Honestly, call your selves profilers. It's a gay club," Spencer told them exasperatedly.

"Reid why would you join a gay club, you can play cards anywhere, the food must be good," Morgan said still in denial.

"I'm gay Derrick." Spencer stood and moved to stand near the door as if expecting an attack, weather verbal or physical.

"So you'll have to take Morgan or Hotch, I'm far too old to be dating you."

Morgan smirked at Spencer. "So what time shall I pick you up pretty boy?"

"I'm sorry Morgan, but you're not my type, and Marcus and Robert know that."

"Who are they?" Hotch asked.

"The brothers who own the place. Tanya, that's Robert's daughter works there too." Spencer explained.

Emily and Garcia were giggling. "I thought you were going to say they were a couple.

"Marcus is gay, but not currently dating. Robert hasn't dated since his wife passed on 6 years ago, she was the love of his life. Tanya is nearly 21 and just out of University she was doing Degree in business management."

"Is she single?" Emily asked.

"Right now, in her words, 'I don't want to be tied down to a label I want to explore my sexuality.'"

"What is your type Pretty boy?"

"I tend to prefer taller men, with dark hair," Spencer offered sitting back down.

"That's all you look for?" Garisa asked shocked, her list was very long and exacting.

"Well, they have to be a good kisser too but I don't think that will apply tonight."

That comment made the others laugh. "Well Hotch is your man then." Rossi said giving Hotch a sly look.

"For tonight it seems," Spencer agreed.

Hotch forced himself not to react to that. "Is there a dress code?"

"Smart casual, I would warn you against trainers but I don't believe you own a pair."

"Right, go home all of you tonight will be a late one. Meet back here at 6." Hotch ordered. "Reid stay a moment please."

When the others had left Hotch sat down next to Spencer.

"You said the owners know you well, how would they expect you to act on a date?" He asked as tactfully as possible

"They would expect me to act as I normally would," Spencer said confused.

"But you've never taken a date there before," Hotch guessed.

"Actually," Spencer corrected. "I have, not in the last six months, but I do date Hotch."

"You do?" Hotch didn't mean to sound that disbelieving.

"Yes," Spencer said defensively.

"No offence Reid, but you're not a tactile person, and you struggle in social situations, neither of those things are contusive to dating."

"I am a very tactile person, I've been told I seem to crave touch, understandable when you take into consideration my childhood. And it is very difficult to thrive in a social group who introduce you with an insults and sympathetic looks."

"But you flinched when Morgan shook your hand," Hotch protested.

"On my first day! I saw a large unknown man striding towards me looking every bit the jock that used to beat me up in school. It was before I knew anyone other than Giddion. You all made assumptions about me, what should I have said, here the paperwork is done can I have a cuddle? I'm going home, see you at six."

Spencer opened the door to find the whole team their staring at him, they had evidently heard every word.

Morgan was the first to react, he pulled the younger man into a bone crushing hug, which Spencer returned.

"So how come you don't want to take me tonight?" Morgan asked in mock offence as the girls took turn hugging him too.

"I don't date bald men," Spencer said mater of factly.

"Oh, come on man, you know what they say, once you go black you never go back." He teased, striking a pose that made the others laugh.

"I have dated black men, that is a non issue, I just happen to like having something to run my hands though, or hold on to for dear life depending on the situation.

The girls giggled but nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry kid I'm not much of a hugger," Rossi said patting Spencer on the shoulder, "But good job standing up for yourself. And I'm sorry we made you feel like you had to hide part of yourself."

The team turned expectantly to Hotch. "Don't look at me, I'm saving all my affection for our date," He deadpanned.

"I'll drive us from here to the club, it will cause less suspicion," Spencer offered picking up his coat and messenger bag.

"But pretty boy I thought you didn't like driving cars," Morgan said confused.

"I don't. Bikes on the other hand..." Spencer grinned wickedly at their shocked faces. "I think I'm going to enjoy tonight." He chortled as he headed for the lift.

The others hurried to catch him up, leaving Hotch and Rossi alone. "Tonight could be an opportunity for you."

"What are you talking about?" Hotch asked pretending to be confused.

"Think about it, you're going on a date, it may only be a pretend date, this time, but if you treat it like it were real, convince him that it would be worth going on a real date, one without us there. And for the love of whatever God is listening kiss the boy. The way he said, 'they have to be a good kisser' he obviously likes kissing. Show him you can be what he wants."

Hotch opened his mouth to argue, but changed his mind. "I'll try Dave, I will try. If nothing else, I promise to kiss him tonight," Hotch vowed as much to himself as to his friend.

By six o'clock that evening the team, apart from Spencer had congregated back at the bull pit Hotch had been fitted with a wire, and the assignments had been handed out, Rossi was going to stay with Garcia, who was hacking into the CCTV feed for the club. Morgan JJ and Emily were manning (or as the girls were insisting Womaning,) the backup truck. Which was equipped with surveillance gear, so they could watch the action too.

At 6:05 Hotch was starting to worry until the lift doors pinged and opened. The man who stepped out could not possibly be Spencer Reid; he was dressed in form fitting black trousers and a dark red button down shirt. The shirt was skintight but was slightly obscured by the floor length leather jacket Spencer was also wearing.

"Holy shit," Emily exclaimed, and then blushed at her own language.

"See now that's not fair, if can't call you pretty boy any more, and, fucking sexy God is probably not allowed," Morgan lamented. "How come you don't dress like that when you come to clubs with us?"

"To a straight club?" Spencer cocked his head to one side, Hotch couldn't help but thing he was adorable.

"Okay, point taken, but if you dress like that going to a gay club, count me in next time you go, I would love to see you work your mojo."

"You have a deal, but only if I get to dress you." Spencer bargained.

Garcia put a wire under Spencer's collar and gave him an ear peace.

"Are we ready then?"

"Sure Hotch," Spencer straitened his collar.

"Aaron, you can't call me by my last name on a date Reid," Hotch pointed out.

"Then you best call me Spencer or Spence."

"What do your friends at the club call you?" Hotch asked.

"Either of those. I've never really had nicknames, well, not ones I like, until I started working here."

"Come on then Spencer, what kind of bike did you say you have?"

"I have a Norton Atlas." **(A/N, Have a look on Wiki for this bike its stunning)**

Morgan whistled, "Nice wheals."

"I like them, I brought an extra helmet," Spencer handed a black helmet over to Hotch who took it gingerly.

"How long have you been riding?" Hotch asked a little worried.

Spencer gave a soft laugh, "I won't kill us Hotch I promise."

"Aaron," Hotch reminded.

"I've been riding since I was 14 Aaron, I needed transport."

"Come on then girls my van awaits," Morgan called walking towards the surveillance van that would be their base of operations for the evening. Rossi and Garcia were staying behind, Garcia was in the process of hacking into the clubs security system, and Rossi was staying as a second pair or eyes. The van would have access to the images too, and all the team were connected via the hidden mic's.

Spencer straddled the bike confidently and put his helmet on. "Can everyone hear me?" He asked getting various, 'yes's' back.

Hotch put on his helmet on and climbed on behind Spencer. Spencer set off, the van followed at its own pace, as they all knew where they were going.

"Spencer, you said the owners expect you to be, affectionate, with your dates, exactly how affectionate are you talking about?"

"Well, I've never been caught giving a blowjob in the back room," Spencer said in a completely normal voice.

They heard screaming over the earphones.

"What's wrong," Hotch asked scared for his team.

"Morgan nearly crashed." Emily told him a tremor still in her voice.

"You did that on purpose pretty boy," Morgan accused. "Hang on, you said never been caught, not... Man you and me need to have a serious talk."

Spencer laughed so did everyone else.

The club was quite non-descript from the outside, but Spencer drove confidently into the underground garage and parked.

"Are you ready Aaron?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"Lead the way Spencer."

Spencer opened the doors and took Aaron's hand.

"Spence!"

"Hi Marcus," Spencer grinned at the dark-haired man approaching him.

Marcus looked Aaron up and down "Nice to meet you, do you work with Spencer?" Marcus asked.

"Pleasure to meet you," Aaron greeted.

"Yes we do," Spencer confirmed.

"Enough said," Marcus winked at Spencer. "Why don't you to get a drink at. The bar, I'll see if your table is ready."

Spencer led Aaron to the bar. "What would you like?"

"I'll have whatever you're having," Aaron said trying to play it safe.

"Alright," Spencer turned to the bartender, who gave him a short nod.

"Two of the usual coming up."

Marcus came back still smiling. "Your table will be ready soon. Do you want to order now and go play a bit, we'll come and get you when it's nearly cooked."

Spencer looked to Aaron allowing him to make the final decision.

"Sure, why not," Spencer smiled at him, it was a smile that Aaron hadn't seen very often, but he was determed to see it more often.

They both decided on stake and baked potato, they took their drinks and Spencer lead them to a table near the corner.

"Hi Spence," The dealer greeted as they sat down at two of the free seats. "Bobby, I need the 12 stack." He called.

"Hi Greg. Aaron, this is Greg, Greg this is my date Aaron," Spencer introduced formally.

"Are we playing or chatting?" One of the other players asked angrily.

"Sorry Sir. Spencer has been a member here for five years he only brings dates here when he really likes them."

The man rolled his eyes but his partner smiled sweetly. "That's cute. How long have you two known each other?"

"About 8 years, but we haven't been together that long," Aaron said with a smile taking Spencer's hand.

"I'm Kevin, and grumpy here is Chad." Kevin introduced holding his hand to shake.

"I'm Aaron and this is Spencer," Aaron returned the introduction and shook hands.

"Why are we getting a 12 pack stack all of a sudden?" Chad asked rudely.

"Because I can count 6 packs easily, and I like playing here too much to get kicked out for card counting when I can't help it," Spencer explained, there was no hint of bosting in his voice, he was just stating a fact.

Chad snorted. "Yeah right."

Aaron bristled, "If Spence say's he can do it then he can."

"Prove it then," Chad virtually demanded.

"Chad love, don't be so rude," Kevin said clearly mortified.

They were starting to draw a crowd now, Spencer stole a look at Aaron who nodded.

"Alright," Spencer agreed.

The ear peace came to life. "I'm patching through to the CCTV feed, so we can all see it. There's no way I'm missing this," Garcia chirped, they could hear the laughter and agreement of the rest of the team.

Robert came over with six unopened packs of cards and the shuffle machine. When it was clear that the cards were as mixed up as they were ever going to be, Robert put them in a pile and when Spencer nodded he was ready, started to turn the cards over one at a time at a quick and steady pace. Spencer watched and the crowd around them started taking bets at weather he could do it or not.

Even Aaron had a side bet with Chad, the biggest of any made, but Aaron had total faith in Spencer's ability.

When all the cards were in the seen pile Spencer started to call out the cards. Everyone watching in amassment, even Robert who had seen this before many times. There was always someone who doubted Spencer's card counting ability's. They never made that mistake twice, and the club always made money from the side bets that took place.

"…Queen of hearts, seven of clubs and ace of diamonds." Spencer finished, having called each one of the 312 cards correctly.

"That's impressive," Chad admitted reluctantly, handing over the money he'd lost to Aaron.

"Your meal should be ready now Spencer,"

"Thanks Marcus. I'm sorry I kept you both from playing," Spencer said to the two men sharing his table.

Chad shrugged. "That'll teach me to act like a dick and shoot my mouth off won't it."

Kevin chuckled. "I should hope so too. How about we go catch a movie?"

Chad leaned over and kissed his partner. "I love your plans," He turned back to Aaron and Spencer. "I can be a moody bastard sometimes, Kev's the only one who can call me on it without making is worse."

Spencer stole a look at Aaron and smiled, "I might have an idea what you mean."

"Oi, that's not nice," Aaron pouted, playing his part wonderfully.

Spencer turned to him fully now. "I'll make it up to you tonight I promise."

Kevin and Chad laughed at Aaron's blush.

"Come on, our dinner is waiting."

"I don't want to worry you guys, but there is a guy dressed in a blue shirt and black slacks watching you both intently from the bar," Garsia chirped in their ear. "I'm running a search on him now."

Spencer and Aaron cared on eating as if the chatter in their ear wasn't there at all.

"I'm sure i remember a few weeks ago you said you couldn't decide whether to get some writing done or school work. Are you taking another PHD or getting a paper published?" Aaron asked, out of genuine curiosity as to keep the conversation flowing.

"Both actually. I started a new course in behavioural psychology and its applications last month. And I'm working on a manuscript," Spencer admitted, revelling yet more things the team didn't know about him.

"Sounds like you're writing a book not a paper kid," Rossi commented, Aaron repeated the question so it didn't look like Spencer was talking to himself.

"That's right, I started working on it several months ago. But, it's nothing like Rossi's books. I write fiction."

"Crime drama?" Aaron guessed.

Spencer snorted. "No, I get enough of that in work. One day I'll tell you."

"Guys," Morgan said into their ears. "I've been watching the unsub. Every time you two smile or do something mildly flirtatious he tense's and looks jealous can you up that and see what he does."

In answer Aaron reached over and took Spencer's hand holding it on top of the table. Spencer for his part tilted his head to one side and smiled.

"Bingo, He looks furious," JJ said obviously sure they had found their man.

"Guys I've found him. His name is Bradley Dwhite, he has previous for stalking and assault."

"Gentlemen i think you should cut the evening short and see if he follows don't make it too obvious go to the bar first or something," Dave instructed.

The undercover pair finished the last few bites of food and went to the bar, still holding hands.

Aaron was enjoying the feel of Spencer's hand in his and he planned on making the most of this evening, it might be the only one he got.

They were close enough to the unsub that he'd be able to hear their conversation.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Aaron asked moving to stand between Spencer's legs as he sat on a bar stool.

"Because we're blind idiots?" Spencer teased.

"I suppose we are. I know were cutting our evening short, but do you want to get out of here?" Aaron asked pulling Spencer to the edge of the seat so they were almost touching.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck and smiled seductively. "I knew you were a smart man."

Aaron couldn't help himself he bent his head forward and kissed Spencer tentatively getting bolder when the kiss was returned.

"We should go while I can still walk." Spencer said almost reluctantly.

Aaron nodded and started to leave waving at Mark on the way out and ignoring the wolf whistles in their headphones.

Once they were outside they walked hand in hand along the darkened ally towards Spencer's bike.

"Stop right there," The man from the bar had followed as they knew he would. But the hadn't expected him to have a gun.

Instinctively Aaron put himself between the gun and Spencer. "What do you want?" He demanded hoping his team were on the way.

"I'm talking you both with me. My van is over there, don't do anything stupid or I'll shoot the other one and you can watch your lover die. I've never done this with two before isn't it going to be fun."

Spencer let out a loud sigh and stepped out from behind Aaron, who was shooting him a look that clearly said 'What the hell are you doing?'

"You are joking I hope? Or is this the bit where you tell us what you're going to do to us or all the people you've supposed it already mugged," Spencer goaded.

"Spence just give the man some money," Aaron added catching on to what Spencer was doing.

"Money?" Bradley spat offended. "You think I do this for money? I do it because it feels good. It feels good to see their blood running over my hands to hear them beg for it to end. I've killed 9 before you and never been even suspected let alone caught. You two will take me into double figures. You should be proud."

"Drop your weapon FBI," Morgan yelled from behind Bradley, making the man jump and his gun fire wildly.

After a short scuffle, Bradley was taken into custody by the leo's and the team were left to pack up.

"Hey Pretty boy any chance i can get a ride on..." Morgan stopped talking, and everyone swivelled to see why.

Spencer was on the floor slumped against a car, his shirt looked wet and sticky when Morgan put his fingers against it they came away red with blood.

Everyone started yelling at once. But Spencer lost his battle with Morpheus and slid sideways against his best friend, alive, but just barely.

"What do you mean you lost him?" Aaron demanded of a nurse.

"I'm sorry sir, he was right here a moment ago, I just turned my back for a second while you were on the phone," she stammered obviously scared of the 'FBI man'.

"I think I know where he is Hotch," Morgan said leaning against a wall and grinning.

It had been a week since the shooting, the hardest week of the team's lives, Spencer was so special to all of them, the thought of losing him was heart breaking.

"Where is he?" Aaron asked, moving away from the relieved nurse.

"He's sneaked in with Spence again."

The team gathered around the door, which had been left open by the doctor that had just entered, but were carful to stay out of site.

"What are we reading to day Jack?" Spencer asked the little boy that had climbed up onto his bed and was now sitting crossed legged at the bottom of it while the doctor did some checks on Spencer's Vitals. The book sitting on Jack's lap was huge, bigger than the lap it was sitting on.

"I saw this at your apartment while Daddy was getting your clothes. Can I read it; it's called 'The Lord Of The Rings.'"

The doctor snorted, "No way you can read that kid, go find something to colour on and don't be dumb."

Aaron bristled but David held him back.

Spencer however had no one to do that for him.

"Don't judge others by your lack of intelligence. You may never have gotten past the first few pages without having to invest in a dictionary or asking someone to help you with the big words. But I can assure you that My Jack can, He's been accepted to one of the most prestigious schools in the country, who accept only the top 3% of intelligent children. If he wants to read The Lord of the Rings then he damn well can. Now get the hell out of my room and do not return, I will not have such ignorance and woeful inability to look beyond the obvious around him, I wouldn't want to bring him down to your level."

At the end of Spencer's tirade there was an outbreak of applause from the now silent ward, the doctor inside was not very well liked he'd said one too many snide remarks to too many people.

The team entered the room Jack hugging his Dad before making himself comfortable with the book again.

Aaron hesitated for a moment before kissing Spencer gently on the lips. "I think we have a lot to talk about when you get out of here."

Spencer nodded and shuffled over a bit so Aaron could sit on the bed, and when everyone was sitting comfortably, Jack started reading in a strong confident voice.


End file.
